Animal Farm Invades Horseland
by Someoneknows100
Summary: Awe come on, I know you've thought about it! What would happen if Animal Farm invaded Horseland.


Scene 1: We see a Horseland. The kids are off doing their own thing. We see Bailey and Sarah in the barn grooming their horses.

Sarah: Hey Bailey, how's Aztec's leg doing.

Bailey: It's doing fine actually, and…what, what's that noise?

We can now see far out in the distance a crowd of angry barnyard animals heading toward Horseland. They stopped at the main gate. An elderly rooster went in front of them.

Rooster: There it is! Horseland! That's the name of it? Oh, now they're mocking us! Sheep army, go liberate the brothers and sisters. Chicken army, go secure the area! Everyone else, chase off the humans!

The animals ran into Horseland with all their might. The kids looked up, saw the anger mob of animals and ran as fast as they could out of there, screaming to the top of their lungs. Will stopped what he was doing and saw what was going on.

Will: What the!

A group of horses ran into the stable where Bailey and Sarah were. Their presence scared them and caused them to run out of the barn.

Boxer: Don't worry my brothers and sisters! I'll get you out of these cells of doom! Goats!

Aztec: What are you doing!

Boxer: What does it look like we're doing? We're setting you guys free!

Scarlet: But we're not prisoners.

Clover: They're brain washed.

Boxer: Yep, their defiantly brain washed.

We see Shep running to see what the commotion was all about.

Shep: What's with all these animals?

Chicken: The liberation is on brother! We animals are taking over the ranch.

Shep: What!

Angora: Shep! Have you seen Tiny!

Shep: No I haven't.

We see Sarah struggling to figure out where to go. Bailey was at the porch of his house.

Bailey: Sarah!

Sarah: Bailey, where are you!

Bailey: In here!

Sarah ran to the porch and they both ran inside the house. We now see the rest in the middle of the ambush.

Will: Quick, everyone get out of here.

Molly: But what about the Horses!

Will: Leave them! We'll come back with animal control!

The rest ran out of Horseland, leaving Bailey and Sarah the only people left in Horseland. This caused the animals to cheer.

Benjamin: We won! We won again!

All: Yah!

Goat: Napoleon approaches! (Animals form a single file line as Napoleon walks down to them)

Napoleon: Good job my followers. Today, I claim Horseland in the name of Animal Farm!

All: Here! Here!

Napoleon: Now, who is the one called Tiny? (Tiny steps out from behind a cow)

Tiny: Right here!

Napoleon: As a pig, I name you the Head of this Land. You hear that liberated brothers and sisters? Tiny is your new leader!

Angora: We're doomed!

Tiny: But, I don't want-

Napoleon: Nonsense, you'll love it.

Scarlet: What's the big idea chasing off our owners and taking over Horseland!

Napoleon: Squealer, the horse is yelling at me!

Squealer: Miss Horse, please don't yell at Napoleon.

Scarlet: That's Scarlet to you! And I have the right to yell at who ever I want!

Napoleon: Oh! That reminds me! We must address the laws of Animal Farm to Horseland. Gather around, animals! I will discuss the Seven Commandments, which will be the law everyone follows. Now, I will say something, and Squealer will then say if it is acceptable or not by saying, Winning, or no-no.

Pepper: What?

Napoleon: Again, these Horses can't shut up. Now, walking on two legs.

Squealer: No-No

Napoleon: Four legs or wings.

Squealer: Winning!

Napoleon: Animals wearing cloths.

Squealer: No-No

Chili: What about saddles?

Squealer: What? No, NO!

Napoleon: They just can't be quiet, can they? Ok, Sleeping in a Bed

Squealer: No-No.

We cut back to seeing Bailey and Sarah looking at the meeting threw a window in Horseland.

Bailey: I can't believe this is happing.

Sarah: Bailey, I'm scared.

We cut back to the meeting.

Napoleon: Drinking Alcohol

Squealer: No-No

Napoleon: Equality for all.

Squealer: Duh, Winning!

Napoleon: Alright, now that we discussed the rules, let's go to bed, I'm dying to try this new house.

Button: Wait, I thought you said we can't sleep in beds.

Napoleon: Have you ever heard the words "Shut and Up" before? Because you're still yapping! Come Squealer. Come Tiny. (They start to head toward the house)

Bailey: They're coming inside!

Sarah: Quick, in the basement!

The two ran into the basement, just before Napoleon came in.

Napoleon: Hmmmmm, smells like jam in here. I love it.

Scene 2: We see Will, Alma, Molly, Chloe and Zoey looking at Horseland from a far off distance. All of them were worried.

Chloe: Will, what are we suppose to do?

Will: Don't worry, I'm going to call animal control and end this crazy nightmare.

An hour past and an animal control van drove up to where the kids were. An animal control officer stepped out of his car.

Animal Control Officer: You called for animal control?

Will: Um, yes.

Animal Control Officer: Alright, what's the problem?

Alma: Umm, how can we put this logically…

Will: Well, you see, a bunch of Barnyard animals just came out of nowhere and, well, took over our ranch…

Animal Control Officer: Are you serious?

Molly: Please, you got to believe us!

Animal Control Officer: Alright, I'll check, but this better not be a prank!

Will: Thank you!

The Animal Control Officer walked into Horseland.

Animal Control Officer: This is stupid. A bunch of animals taking over a farm? Why, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. What's that! (He sees a lamb out in the distance) Oh, its' just a little lamb. Oh, how cute. (Second Sheep comes out of nowhere) Oh, there's another one. (Third Sheep comes out of nowhere) And another one. (So on) And another one. Oh, there seems to be a whole herd of sheep here. Why are they looking at me like that?

Sheep: Four legs good, two legs BAD!

Animal Control Officer: What… hey stay back. I don't have any food! What, no. No! Get away from me! NO!

His last no echoed up to where the kids were, who were still looking at Horseland from a distance.

Zoey: He's been gone a very long time.

Animal Control Officer (Voice): Help me!

Will: What was that!

The Animal Control Officer can be seen running away from Horseland. He looks beaten up and scared.

Animal Control Officer: They're too fluffy!

Chloe: What did he say?

Animal Control Officer: Get away from here, they're too fluffy! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Fluffy! (He runs out of scene)

Scene 3: We see Horseland surrounded by cops and news people. A reporter stands in front of the frame.

Reporter: This is Channel 5 news. I'm standing outside Horseland, where a group of barnyard animals from a farm called Animal farm, has just taken over the stable. The humans were chased out and a mob of sheep attacked an Animal Control Officer, which he stated the encounter as, "Very Fluffy." Police are trying to get into the stable in order to get rid of the animals, but hours after the news broke, the animal activist group, PETA, formed a huge drum circle around the property and has not let anyone threw. We interview one PETA member, and all he had was this to say.

PETA Member: It's about time an animal stood up against these stupid human beings, with their hamburgers, and fur coats, and toilet paper…

Reporter: You…don't use toilet paper?

PETA Member: No, they probably got some animal to test it!

Reporter: Ok, that's just gross. We interviewed another person but he wanted his identity to be kept a secret so we did that thing when we darken his image up.

Silhouette of Ronald McDonald: Well I think it's immoral and wrong that we are not eating these creature's tasty guts and meats.

Reporter: But what about the animals that can't be eaten, like the Horses, Dogs and Cats?

Ronald McDonald: Apparently someone doesn't like the McRib.

Reporter: What?

Ronald McDonald: Nothing!

Reporter: Ok, well, so far there hasn't been any attempt to ram threw the dumb hippies to get to the animals, but the police and swat teams are thinking of it.

We see the kids standing away from the mess up cops and reporters.

Will: Man, this is messed up!

Alma: Hey Molly, where's Sarah?

Molly: She's with Bailey.

Alma: Where's Bailey?

Molly: He's…Oh no! Will, where's Bailey?

Will: Oh no! He's inside Horseland!

Scene 4: We see Bailey and Sarah hiding in the basement. Sarah is holding onto Bailey hand for comfort. Just then the door from up stairs is opened and Napoleon and Squealer can be seen.

Napoleon: No, I do believe there is a difference between Jelly and Jam.

Napoleon stops his conversation when he sees Bailey and Sarah. They four look at each other awkwardly.

Napoleon: Get them.

Reporter: Breaking news, it appears that there are two kids trapped inside Horseland!

Random Person: Well duh, there all sorts of goats inside there.

Reporter: No Stupid! Human kids!

Random Person: Oh!

Reporter: As I was saying, the two kids that are being hostage are Sarah Whitney and Bailey Handler, who is the son of the owners of Horseland. We have interviewed Bailey's parents in response to this breaking news, thanks to our camera man who, Mitch Peterson, who is a little person.

Handler's body: It's just so sad, I mean, who knows what those awful creatures are doing to our sweet Bailey.

Reporter: What, there appears to be a helicopter over Horseland, hopefully the people inside it can land and save the children.

Squealer: Sir, the humans have brought their giant black bird into our skies!

Napoleon: Launch the Fiery Potato!

Duck: Launching the Fiery Potato!

A duck fired a bazooka at the helicopter. The helicopter exploded.

Reporter: O my God! They animals have firearms!

Will: Really!

Reporter: This situation has gotten ten times worse.

Chloe: I can't believe this! You guys Swats! Why can't you go in a stop them!

Swat Member: Well, it's not that easy. Besides, we can't get through the PETA drum circles.

Chloe: can't you use brute force?

Swat Member: Well, people in movies that use brute force are mostly represented as bad guys, and we don't want to be bad guys if this was made into a movie.

Chloe: I can't you people!

Molly: Poor Sarah. Poor Bailey.

Swat Member 2: Sir! We've reached an agreement with the PETA members. They will allow sending one person over, if they can agree that the person is only there to sign some sort of peace agreement.

Swat Member: An agreement. But no one can speak animal!

Alma: No, there is one person who can help us.

Reporter: A stunning turn of events here at Horseland, Bobo the sign language Gorilla and his trainer Paul have come to help reach an agreement with the Animal Farm animals.

Paul: Napoleon has told me to tell you that they will surrender the girl and boy humans if they, in return, get Sarah Jessica Parker.

Swat Member: Sarah Jessica Parker?

Paul: Yah, apparently they want her to join back with her people.

Swat Member: Ok, that can be arranged!

Paul: Napoleon asks if you have Sarah Jessica Parker.

Swat Member: Yes, here she is.

Sarah Jessica Parker: Hey, let go of me!

Swat Member: Sorry, Mrs. Parker.

Zoey: This is way too stupid.

Paul: Napoleon says to Sarah Jessica Parker, "Welcome back to your home, Mrs. Parker"

Sarah Jessica Parker: What's going on here, hey!

Will: Bailey! Sarah! Thank goodness you're alright.

Swat member: Ok, now that the kids are out of the house, we can bomb this sucker!

All: What!

Swat member: We have no other options left.

Sarah: But our horses will get killed!

Swat member: Ok, miss smarty pants, do you have a better idea.

Bailey: Hmmm, wait. What if we did something that made the animals attack us? Then PETA members would have to get out of the way and you guys can go get them!

Swat Member: You mean insult the animals so much, that they will have to come out and fight us! Of course! That's a brilliant idea. But what can we do that would piss off an animal?

Chloe: Eat meat in front of them?

Swat Member: Yes, eating meat!

Ronald McDonald: Quick, everyone to McDonald's!

Reporter: This day just get getting weirder as the swat and police forces have decided to piss off the animals by eating fast food's most disgusting excuses for food in front of them, such as the angus third bounder with bacon, that KFC chicken sandwich that replaces the bread with more God dam chicken, and mostly every food on Arby's menu. Eating this food will hopefully piss off the animals so much, they will leave the land and then it would be safe to attack them.

PETA: Murder! You murders!

Squealer: Napoleon, you may want to take a look at this.

Napoleon: What? Arby's? Arby's! They dare eat that menace to animals in front of us. I mean, that could be my cousin their eating!

Swat Member: Nothing working! They're just standing there, looking at us.

Swat Member 2: If we want to drive those animals out here, we have to come up with the biggest insult to animals ever!

Bailey: What, I got!

Napoleon: What are they doing now?

Squealer: They…They're putting up a movie screen sir.

Napoleon: What? Why?

Squealer: I don't know sir.

Narrator: Kevin James is a zookeeper who wants a girlfriend, but the only people who can help him, are his animals friends?

Napoleon: What?

Narrator: This hilarious cast of talking animals will leave your breath less!

Napoleon: What!

Narrator: Adam Standler as the monkey!

Napoleon: Adam Standler playing an animal! This is an outrage!

Narrator: But it gets even better when Kevin James and a Gorilla go to, TGI Friday's!

Squealer: Sir? Sir, are you ok?

Napoleon: Kill them.

Squealer: Sir?

Napoleon: KILL THEM ALL!

Squealer: Animals to battle stages!

Swat Team: Attack!

The animals and the swat team went head to head. The battle was fierce. Pigs getting punched in the face, PETA members trying to comfort the animals while being pepper sprayed by the police. There was even a show down between this fat police officer and a chicken, needless to say, the chicken was delicious. But in the end, the animals lost. Exactly 15 minutes after Napoleon call on the attack, he surrendered. The Animals returned to Animal Farm and the Horselanders went back to their normal lives.

There, a Horse Land Fan Fiction that wasn't about Will and Sarah. Was that so freaking difficult? Btw I prefer Bailey and Sarah.


End file.
